


The Ambassador's First Ceremony

by CRSwords



Category: (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Alien Rituals, Alien/Human Relationships, Ceremonial Sex, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Cum covered, Cunnilingus, Diplomacy, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Meetings, Growing Excitement, Human Ambassador, Misinformed, Multiple Orgasms, Science Fiction, Secret Pervert, Surprised Pleasure, Table Sex, alien girl - Freeform, blowjob, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: A newly recruited human ambassador (listener) is assigned on his first mission. His task is simple- Cordially greet the Alpha Centauri diplomat (speaker), successfully conduct their traditional greeting ritual, and discuss a mutually-beneficial trade agreement between the two races. It is a simple job that will serve as an incredibly important start to a long and fruitful partnership. Unfortunately, the new ambassador is already failing in his duties and has overlooked the necessary research about his tasks and this other race. Things may still work out for him though. The alien diplomat has spent countless nights conducting research on human "behaviors", and although she may not show it at first, she is secretly very eager to meet him and conduct the ritual. Luckily, the two races are very anatomically similar, which could help things progress in a much smoother and enjoyable experience than the two had initially expected.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The Ambassador's First Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, so long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged in it.
> 
> The female alien diplomat is a professional woman who has conducted many negotiations over the years. She goes about her work with a serious and collected smoothness. Even during the greeting rituals, she always maintains her cool and collected tone while only viewing it as a necessary but unsatisfying experience. Secretly, however, she has a very serious human fetish. She has consumed thousands of hours of human media, especially of the pornographic kind. While she hides her feelings behind her solid exterior, she is very excited to participate in the sex ritual with the human. (Sex ritual?! Shocking, I know.) This meeting will be the first time she experiences extreme pleasure from the ritual, and she will be very eager to continue it. 
> 
> For her voice, I imagine her initial tone to be either very dull and flat, or extremely stuffy and serious. She will start the sex off with this tone, although it will start to crack quickly. She will get very into it once she realizes how pleasurable it is. She is also misinformed about many aspects of human sex, so she will be very confused when the human has to correct her. As these are just my interpretations, you as the speaker are completely free to interpret and voice the character as you would like.
> 
> All sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*  
> "..." indicates a longer pause between lines.

[Sci-fi door opening]

[Walking on metal surface]

...

Ah, human ambassador. A pleasure to meet you.

I am the diplomatic liaison Villia (or use your own name) and I am acting in representation for my people of the Alpha Centauri system. My thanks again for hosting us here within your own system, and I hope we can reach a mutually-beneficial agreement between our two peoples. 

Now, would you mind sitting here with me for a moment? Thank you.

...

Surprised? I'm sorry, about what?

(Slightly confused) About our similarities? Y-yes, I suppose we are fairly alike. besides that the fact that we tend to range in more violet skin tones and you have much more hair than us, our anatomy is comparable. I would expect you to know about this already, but... Ah! This must be your first encounter with my kind in person. I'm sure seeing me face to face is a bit of a shock, in that case. So many other races vary drastically from us- it goes against the norm for two to be so similar.

(Clears throat) I must say that I am... glad to be meeting with your race for the first time as well. I am happy we share many similarities, and I am looking forward to our interactions today.

Rest assured ambassador, this is not my first assignment- I am quite experienced. This is, however, my first time with a member of your species. I have countless hours of research on your kind and your practices of mating, so I hope I have spent an adequate amount of time in order to make up for a lack of practical knowledge.

... (Ambassador is trying to correct her about using the word "mating")

I'm sorry, you are saying "did I mean meeting?" Not mating? I see. If that's the term you use, then excuse me for my mistake.

...

Now, ambassador, I am sure you have prepared your side of the trade agreement plans and are ready to begin, but as you know, my people must conduct our greeting ceremony before any negotiations can be done. I must first ask for your consent before we progress.

...

You seem... uncertain? Are you hesitant about participating? I can assure you, it will not be a painful experience and it can be concluded in a timely manner. It is practiced simply to help us establish a better understanding of each other, as well as to prevent unnecessary stress and hostility during the discussions.

Okay, thank you for agreeing to participate with me. If I may, please follow me to a room we have prepared for the ceremony.

...

[Sci-fi door opening]

Here we are, ambassador. I have requested this room to be thoroughly cleaned, and I have prepared towels for when we are finished.

...

Yes... I know there is nothing here except a table. That is all we need for the ceremony. It is... uncommon for additional items to be brought into the ritual, although if that is what you truly need to continue, we can ask... 

Oh, are you sure? It is not too much of a hassle if you desire a lubricant or insertable-items. I will not view these requests as an insult.

...

Ambassador, you are familiar with the practices of our greeting ceremony, correct? You seem rather confused.

...

Well, if you insist that it is merely nerves, then I can't fault you too much. 

If you have forgotten, I will remind you that since I am your guest here, it will be your turn to relieve me first. I will then return the gesture, and we will conclude by conducting a mutually satisfying ma- ah! A "MEETING" act, as you said is the correct term.

...

I will remove my gown and lay down on the table now. You may begin when you are ready, ambassador.

[Clothes sounds] [Movement sounds]

What to do? Well, that is up to you. So long as you bring me to orgasm or I feel you have adequately satisfied me, you may pleasure me how you see fit.

...

Ambassador, staring at me like that is a little... embarrassing. We may look similar, but I still understand if you are not sexually stimulated by me. I must remind you, however, that this a professional interaction, and desire is not necessary for this to proceed. So if you would begin...

...

(Getting annoyed) Ambassador, we do have other matters to attend to after this, so if you are not fit to continue this ceremony, then I must... ummm, you are leaning in close to... (Surprise pleasure) Oh! Ohhhh, my...

[Wet licking sounds begin]

(Moan) I-I did not expect you to use your mouth. Ah... the usual practice is- mmm, to use a hand or appendage.

N-no, this is perfectly acceptable. This is... ah, this is *QUITE* acceptable.

I was, (moan) not expecting it to be this pleasurable...

(Her serious composure is starting to crack- moan, giggle, breath more if you'd like and try to sound more casual when speaking) Mmmm, you said you're new to this job, which means you've never done a political ceremony like this before. (Moan) But you are very, *VERY* good at this. That means you've had a lot of practice in your private life.

(Hesitant to speak)Tell me, ambassador... how-.... how do I taste, compared to human females?

...

(Giggle) Mmmm, I feel you are simply trying to flatter me. From my... research, it seems as though human women are absolutely *DELICIOUS*! At least, that is how it seems by the way the partner acts as they... lick their genitalia.

...

Oh, your right about that. "Genitalia" is a rather stiff term. I believe you use the words "pussy" or sometimes "cunt"? (Giggle) I'm familiar with these- they were often used in the material I studied.

So, ambassador, you are doing a fantastic job... eating my pussy. (Moan) That sounds good, right? 

(Giggle) You like hearing that, do you? Well...

I want you to shove your tongue *DEEP* in my cunt. Keep sucking my pussy, human, it feels *SO* good!

Ahh, your ways of speaking during sex are so exciting. It gets me... extremely aroused.

...

Ohhh, fuck! You're incredible with your tongue. (Moan) So good. (Whispering to self) Humans are too fucking sexy...

Ah, my words! Umm, yes, I... ha. I am... fond of your race. Even before I was assigned to this task, I may have done a lot of... research on your pornography.

I love how passionate humans seem to get during sex. Mmmm, It's rare to see that kind of *RAW* energy in my people, and to be honest, I've been craving it for a long time...

That wild, animal-like fucking... I wanted to experience it so badly. Ohhh, I'm so glad I'm doing this ceremony with you. You have no idea how satisfying this finally is. I feel like I've been pent up with lust for *DECADES*!

...

(Embarrassed) N-no! I did not take the job just for this! But... it may have been a very strong incentive.

(Moan) Ah, fuck! You're going so hard now! Mmmm!

Okay, okay! I admit it! I didn't want to get my hopes up. I expected it to be an averagely dull ceremony, but I secretly wanted it to be more...

(In intense pleasure) Mmmm! Oh, god! Okay, yes- a lot more!

...

Yes, you're right! This is all I really wanted! I wanted you to fuck me senseless! I wanted your human cock to pound me so fucking hard! I wanted to show you my skills and drive you wild before making you cover me in your warm, delicious cum!

MMmmmm, fuck! It's better than I even thought it would be. Ah- You're going to make me cum now! Ohhh, human! Oh, oh- (Strong, shaky orgasm)

[Licking sounds stop]

(Heavy breathing) Oh my... I've never came like that during a ceremony. That was incredible. Mmmm, thank you for that, ambassador. 

(Giggle) With skills like that, I don't understand why you were so hesitant to begin. 

(Sounding seductive) But, you aren't the only skilled one here. It is now your turn to receive. Please lie down on the table here, and I will pleasure you.

...

Forgive me for the wet table, although I would say that is more of your fault. We can get the towels to dry it now or-

Ah, you are eager to continue too. I am completely fine with that.

Mmm, Now... I think I will pay you back in kind. As I said earlier, using one's hand is usually the common practice. But, since you were so gracious as to go beyond that, I believe it is only right to use my mouth as well.

Allow me to... climb on top. And I can remove your pants for you...

[Pants being removed]

Ohhh, wow....

...

Ah! Excuse me! Ha, I was the one staring this time. I have seen many in my research material, but seeing it here... it is much larger than those of my species. 

Mmm, but I'm very happy about that.

Let me first see how your taste compares. (Long lick)

(Slightly surprised) Ah... ummm....

No! No it is not disgusting! It's just... again, the material led me to believe it would have a much more... enjoyable taste. Oh, but don't worry! I will have no problem pleasuring you. It was simply a mismatch of my expectations.

Now, let me just....

[Blowjob sounds begin]

(Sucking for a few moments) Mmmm. Ahh... I will say (Lick) I am enjoying the feel of you in my mouth. It's so warm and hard, and I can feel you throbbing every time I move. Mmmm, I love it.

(Sucking continues)

Ah, I can do it how the human girls do as well. (Suck) Move my tongue around the top. Mmmm, and swirl my mouth around as I suck it. Heh, this usually drives a man over the edge.

I'll stoke you as my mouth covers the top. (Sucking) I'll make sure to rub your balls too. 

(Sucking continues)

Oh, fuck... sucking your cock is like a workout. I didn't realize it would take so much effort to pleasure you like this. Mmmm, but I am having a lot of fun.

Oh... I see this very often too. The woman will take the full length all the way down her throat and let the man thrust into her. Let me try that...

(Tries to deep throat, but quickly chokes)

Ah! (Cough) Oh my... (Breath) How-how am I supposed to fit all of you down my throat like that!? Dear God, I was about to suffocate on your cock! 

...

You... expected that to happen? (Sternly) Ambassador, I would have appreciated a warning about that... 

(seductively) So I suppose you'll have to repay me with something...

[Blowjob sounds speed up]

Mmm, I'm going to make you cum down my throat. 

I've *DREAMED* of feeling a human cock throbbing in my mouth as it fills me with cum.

The taste... heh, I expect it won't be as I imagined it, but (suck) I still need to feel you release all of your seed in my mouth.

Mmm, I need it so badly... and then after this, you're going to pound my cunt and fill that too. I want your cum *EVERYWHERE.*

...

Yes. Right after I finish you off here is when we both pleasure each other. You'll enter my dripping pussy, and you'll fuck me mindless like those human sluts in the videos!

...

[Blowjob suddenly stops]

(Confused & a little panicked) Wh-what do you mean you won't be able to cum again? Is something wrong with you?

That's-no... the men are always able to cum dozens of times in the... are you telling me human males can't orgasm repeatedly?!

...

Refractory period?... How long?! No, I can't wait that long...

(Whiney/ desperate) No... (quick lick) No, I need to taste more of this, but... Ohh, damn you human, and damn your lying porn! Fuck! I want so much more of your cock, but if I need to wait... 

(Quickly) Okay, we need to move on this instant! Stay right there, and I'm going to put you inside of me.

[Moving sounds]

(Heavy breathing) Oh. Oh yes. I finally get to feel this. (Giggle) I've wanted to feel a human cock inside me for *SO* long!

(Slow insertion & shakey breath as it enters) Ahhhhh.... fuck. That is perfect. Absolutely perfect.

You fill me so well, and I must feel *INCREDIBLY* tight around you, hmm?

Don't worry ambassador, I'll be able to handle it. Mmm, I'll do a *LOT* more than just handle it.

[Sex sounds start]

(Moan) Fuck! Yes! 

Hold my hips and let me bounce on you.

Let me work this cock. I *NEED* to do this.

Mmmm, yes!

Take my pussy! Take my fucking pussy! Take it, take it, take it!

Yes, human! You feel so much better than I imagined.

I have to tell you- I've got dozens of replica toys of your species! I pound myself nearly every night with them, and they make me cum like nothing else. But oh god, they are not even close to the real thing!

The way you stretch me and fill me with this burning heat! (Moan) Not even my best toy can compare!

(Continue a little longer)

...

Ah, my body feels so good. Every inch of me is tingling.

(She makes an "ahegao" face- sticks her tongue out and looks up. *You can leave this out, thought it would be funny though*) Ughhh! Mmmmm! So good!

...

The face? With my tongue out and... I thought it was sexy? You don't-no? sorry...

(Whine) I just need to show you how good you're making me feel.

Here- you can run your hands along my body, up to my breasts. (Moan) Feel how burning hot my skin is. That's how you know a female is incredibly aroused.

That's all from you, human! This isn't just a ceremony anymore, its the best fucking thing I've ever felt!

(Continue a little longer)

I'm almost there again! I'm so close to cumming!

Please, please tell me you can cum with me! That's possible right, you can do that?

Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you!

(Moan) I need to feel you cum with me. That's the final thing I need!

ohhh. I need you to-mmm, I need you to fill me with your hot cum! And then... then can you give me more on my body?

...

Fuck! Okay, a maybe is good enough. I'm just a greedy little whore right now- I know I am! I need *SO* much from you, ambassador!

Ohh, I'm almost there. Almost. Mmmmm, please- cum with me now! Cum! (Orgasm)

(Exhausted voice) Ahhh, fill me! Yes! Ohhh, god...

(Gasp, then excited shriek) Yes! You were able to cum on me too! Ohhh, you got it all over my breasts, and on my stomach. I-I need to taste it!

(Suck finger) Oh my- still not what I imagined, but it's fucking delicious anyway. 

(Take a breather)

God, I'm going to have to ask for a permanent position dealing with humans now...

...

Oh, ambassador... I hate to say it, but the ceremony is now complete.

We, ummm... we have other duties we need to get to. But... thank you so much for making this an incredible moment.

You have no idea how many of my desires you have just fulfilled. I am a very happy woman right now. (Giggle)

Now, let's get toweled off and put out clothes back on.

...

There, I think we are ready to move to those trade discussions. 

(A little shy) But, ambassador... I... I did feel like I was greatly misinformed about certain... practices. Perhaps, after the discussions are over, you wouldn't mind to help... better inform me? Unofficially of course, maybe in my room?

...

(Excited, then collects herself) Yes? Yes! Oh thank you, ambassador, I- (Clears throat, professional now) I am very appreciative of the offer to help. Let us attend to the matters of hand and get them settled as quickly as possible. 

The sooner we finish, the sooner our people can benefit from them, of course. (Seductive) Then, maybe we will have time after for additional... cultural exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> -I finally wrote something that wasn't unnecessarily long! Yay! As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my script. I would be very happy if you could provide any feedback to let me know what you think.


End file.
